Battle for Leadership
"Good luck guys! I will count on you." -Swasti talking to the Light Hunters = Story = This is the story about the great final battle in Teridax Nui. Follow the Order of the Great Creators, 682Sitrius, Mata Nui Army, Light Hunters and the Order of Mata Nui on an adventure you will never stop to read ever. *'Vavakx and his group discovering secrets of the Organization of Darkness.' *'Kevtho and Zuvak are on the island of Fato to find the mysterious Toa of Stone from the Organization of Darkness.' *'Deriahk is fighting a mysterious fighter from the deserts of Bara Magna.' *'Eritko/"Bounty Hunter" is hunting Makuta in the Matoran Universe to make their chances to survive the battle be stronger.' *'Sektem leading the Light Hunters in Metru Nui to find out how Makuta Teridax made it to the Archives.' *'Takanuva is training the Mata Nui Army in New Takiw-Nui.' *'Helryx and her best recrutes are going to Teridax Nui to join the fight.' *'Frofst is under Teridax Nui to complete his mission.' *'The great battle in Teridax Nui begins!' Chapter 1 Inspired on Warner Bros In Égh Makuta Grefo, Castym and Retkina had their base. Grefo played Mini Kohlii for himself. But then Retkina came in with some interesting information. "I have a message from Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli" said Retkina. "They said they've just killed Helryx. They brought the body here" Castym, Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli came in with a big chest. Grefo opened it and there was Helryx. "Yes, she is dead. That means Retkina will be next-incommand to Ceasame" said Grefo. But suddenly Helryx rise up from the chest and takes Grefo at the head. "How about alive?!" said Helryx. Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli attacked Retkina and Castym and Pyroketox came from nowere with an Antidermis Destroyer. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" said Helryx (She mean the scars on her Kanohi mask) and began to tell a little story for Grefo. "A Toa of Water I know was an idiot. And one night she is going crazier than usual. Brutaka gets the blade to protect himself. She doesn't like that. Not... one... bit. So, me watching she takes a knife to him, laughing while she does it. Then she looks at me and she says "Why so serious?!". She comes to me with the knife. "Why so serious?!" She sticks the blade in my mouth. "Lets put a smile on that face". And..." Then she looks at Castym with cold eyes. "Why so serious?!" said Helryx and letted Pyroketox kill Grefo with the Antidermis Destroyer. "Now, that business was short, but there is a lot of business for agressive expansion" said Helryx. "So you two Makuta are welcome to join our team. But, there is only one place left in the Order of Mata Nui so we gona have... dry-outs" She took a long stick and took it in two pieces. She then threw one of the sticks. It came to Retkina. "Take Retkina" ordered Helryx. "Pyroketox, kill Castym". They killed Castym and just walked away with Retkina, there new recrute. Meanwhile In the landscapes of an island called Fato were the Order of Mata Nui member Kevtho and the servant Zuvak for something important. They were looking for the Unknown Toa of Stone, former member of the Organization of Darkness. It was written that he was there. "Can't we rest now, Kevtho?" asked Zuvak. "I'm tired" "What" said Kevtho. "How can you be tired in almost two minutes?!" "Well, sorry" said Zuvak. "But we have been here now for lots of hours" Kevtho shaked his head. He has been with Zuvak since he got hired in the Order of Mata Nui and it has always been something wrong. Suddently they saw a little Fe-Matoran walk to the Rahi Jungle. Kevtho and Zuvak ran to him and showed the Matoran a picture of the Unknown Toa of Stone. "Have you seen this guy?" asked Zuvak. "Well, it was a long time ago I saw that guy" answered the Matoran. "So?" asked Kevtho. "But I can't remember were he is" answered the Matoran. "But I think he ran after a Muaka years ago in this jungle" Kevtho and Zuvak thanked him for the information and walked away. "How are we going to find him?" said Zuvak. "I have no idea, my friend" answered Kevtho. "So you looking for an Unknown Toa of Stone?" asked Turaga Hantga behind them. "Yes, we do" answered Zuvak. "So what?" "I actually know were he is" said Hantga. "You do?" asked Kevtho. "Yes, I do" answered Hantga. "Were is he?" asked both Kevtho and Zuvak. Hantga was quite for a while. Then he said "You look at him". To be continued = Characters = Secrets of Makuta *Vavakx *Mata Knight *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 *Tridax (Mentioned) The Unknown *Kevtho *Zuvak *Hantga *Unknown Fe-Matoran Deriahk VS Unknown Cooming soon Eritko's Wrath Cooming after the last chapter of The New Reunite Secrets of The Plan Cooming soon The Training Cooming soon Helryx's Search for Teridax Nui *Helryx *Shadow Jaller *Shadow Hahli *Pyroketox *Retkina *Grefo (Deceased) *Castym (Deceased) *Tuyet (Not mentioned by name) *Brutaka (Mentioned) *Ceasame (Mentioned) Destiny to Rule Cooming soon Known Characters *Deriahk *Eritko/"Bounty Hunter" *Sektem *Takanuva *Hantrek *Zektox *Feanor, Toa of Light *Frofst/Dark Vavakx *Ceasame *Nutrex *Rakabra = Credits = MOCS by - Diebeq5b, Scotttjt, IceBite and Pokermask Story written by - Pokermask Category:Stories